Tercos
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Lucy seguía siendo la misma niña tonta, y él el mismo niño orgulloso. / Ella era la alumna aplicada, y él sólo quería divertirse. / Definitivamente, tenían que dejar de ser tan tercos. / One-shot. [StingxLucy]


**Hello :3**

**Bueno, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... !Volví con un StinLu, StiCy, comoquiera que se diga XDD!**

**Estaba inspirada, y me salió algo de esta pareja a la que, al comienzo, no le veía el lado, pero... !qué digo! Me terminó gustado... Se podría decir que es una de las que más me agradan entre las crack. Porque... Oh, dios Sting es tan sexy como quiere!**

**Ya saben, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Tercos****.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

El niño observó para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Sonrió, y sacó de la caja al pequeño animalito que había encontrado en ese mismo parque hacía unos segundos.

No había nadie más que ellos dos. De eso estaba seguro.

Era feriado nacional, y la mayoría de las personas aún no se despertaban a esas horas de la mañana. Además, estaba por llover, y no creía que alguien fuera capaz – además de él – de salirse de su hogar para caminar por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, y menos aún con el cielo minado de nubes grises.

El suave maúllo de aquel gato recién nacido apenas se pudo oír.

Sting sonrió y lo acurrucó contra su pecho. Era el gatito más bello que había visto en su vida. Y era tierno. Pero se suponía que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, porque él era un niño muy orgulloso y rudo, y no se le permitía que le agradasen cursilerías como aquella, ¿verdad?

Pasaron varios minutos, y decidió despojarse del animal. Quizás podría encontrar a alguien más indicado para cuidarlo. Porque además de que – aparentemente – no le gustaban los animales, no sabía si iba a disponer del tiempo necesario para darle los cuidados que un ser así requería.

Lo bajó con cuidado al suelo, y le dio un leve empujoncito, como incitándolo a irse a otro sitio, para refugiarse de la tormenta que amenazaba con caer. El minino balanceó su larga cola lentamente, pero no parecía querer moverse de ahí.

— Vete... — ordenó, volviendo a empujarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. El gato maulló, pero desistió de huir nuevamente—. Vas a terminar mojado si no te vas.

Al no ser respondido correctamente por parte del felino, el niño rubio frunció el ceño. Chasqueó la lengua, y dio media vuelta. Que aquella criatura fuera tan **_terca_** no era su culpa. Comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. No pensaba quedarse y empaparse con la lluvia.

— Huh…— enseguida sintió al gato retorciéndose y balanceándose junto a su pierna. El mismo enrolló su cola por la zona del tobillo del niño, en señal clara de que no pensaba dejarlo ir—. ¿Qué haces?

Lo observó dudoso, y el gato le respondió con un ronroneo junto a sus pies.

Suspiró. ¿Debería quedárselo?

Pero si él apenas tenía ocho años. No estaba preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande como cuidar a un animal él sólo. Sería lo mismo que ser padre soltero. Y la idea no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Más tarde pensó… él era un niño bien, bien, **_macho_**. Podría hacer lo que fuera por su propia cuenta. ¿Y por qué no? Cuidar de un gato bebé no podría ser tan complicado.

Resignado, tomó al pequeño felino entre sus brazos, y acarició cautelosamente el pelaje rojizo. Suspiró. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? Nunca había sido bueno en lo que se refería al trato con otras personas o, en este caso, mascotas.

— Déjame ver…— habló vacilante, y confirmó que se trataba de un gato macho—. Te llamaré Lector…— analizó sus propias palabras una y otra vez, y después sonrió ligeramente—. Sí, Lector está bien.

— Es un nombre muy bonito…

Sting se quedó tieso.

No sólo por haberse dado cuenta de que alguien lo había visto y escuchado. Sino que, no fue capaz de mover siquiera un músculo, cuando reconoció perfectamente **_aquella_** voz.

Lucy sonrió entre dientes, cuando su compañero de clase la observó espantado.

— Hace…cuánto que estás…aquí…— fue lo que salió de los labios de un Eucliffe completamente sonrojado, avergonzado y atemorizado.

— Te vi llegar…— respondió ella tranquilamente, comenzando a acariciar cariñosamente al felino que descansaba en los brazos del ojiazul—. Yo ya estaba aquí…

— Oh… mierd…— calló al instante, al recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de la niña de preciosos cabellos dorados. — Quiero decir… Oh… demonios.

— ¿Por qué? — ella le sonrió—. Que hayas rescatado a este gatito, es muy tierno, Sting-kun.

Él hizo como si hubiera ignorado aquel comentario, pues se había ruborizado aún más. Dio media vuelta, y decidió marcharse. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

— ¡Espera…!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la niña más linda de su clase, estaba caminando junto a él y su nuevo gato, parloteando sobre cómo se debía cuidar a ese tipo de animales.

Porque Lucy sólo era una niña tonta, al no notar sus sentimientos correspondidos por parte de él. Y él sólo era un niño orgulloso, al intentar ocultar lo que sentía, y querer camuflarlo tratando mal otros niños. Porque ambos eran tercos, y no pensaban sacar a relucir las estúpidas emociones que se apoderaban de ellos, siendo apenas unos infantes.

— Rubia…— habló él con dificultad al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos chocolates de ella puestos en su rostro—. N…no le digas de esto a nadie.

**x**

**x**

**x**

La bella Heartfilia reía estruendosamente, al tiempo que su amigo le comentaba las situaciones bochornosas que había vivido hacía unos días.

— Oh, mira…— Natsu Dragneel señaló con el dedo hacia el frente. Lucy siguió con la mirada—. Ahí viene tu novio.

La chica bufó.

— Que no es mi novio…en realidad— antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, su amigo peli rosa se había fugado hacia su rival, Gray Fullbuster, para retarlo a una pelea o algo así. A los pocos segundos, **_lo tenía_** frente a ella, sonriéndole con sorna, como siempre.

— Hola, rubia…— saludó, recostándose junto al casillero de la **_princesa_** Heartfilia.

— No molestes, Sting.

Era completamente normal que se estuvieran discutiendo, o que ella simplemente lo ignorara. Era lo más lógico, después de todo.

Él siempre rodeado de chicas, y peleando con otros chicos. Saltándose las clases más importantes, pasando cada mañana por la dirección, mostrándose indiferente con ella la mayor parte del día. Y sólo a última decidía ir a saludarla con ese tono arrogante, actuando como si en verdad tuvieran algún tipo de amistad, o cosas así.

¿Cómo pretendía entonces que, Lucy Heartfilia, la alumna destacada del curso, la chica más **_cuerda_** entre su grupo de amigos, la princesita ignorada por casi todos los chicos del instituto, terminara manteniendo una relación estable con el **_bravucón_** del colegio?

— Hoy es jueves…— recordó él con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Más te vale que esta vez **_sí_** limpies tu casa para cuando vaya a **_visitarlo_**…— advirtió frunciendo el ceño—. La vez pasada estaba hecha un desastre.

— Claro…— él la tomó de la barbilla—. Asegúrate de no llevar demasiada ropa esta vez…

— Suéltame…— ella desvió el rostro con rabia—. Y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…— recalcó—. También quiero que nos vayamos por separado. No quiero que piensen que andamos juntos, o algo más estúpido…

Él frunció el ceño.

¿Qué tendría de malo que estuviesen saliendo realmente?

Su instinto de "_Fastidialucys_" se encendió al instante. La observó amenazante antes de sonreír abiertamente. No dudó un segundo más, y habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que, al menos, la mitad del instituto, fuera capaz de escucharlo:

— ¡No intentes negarlo más!— carraspeó un momento—. Todos aquí ya saben que estás loca por mí. ¡Y sí! ¡Claro que puedes ir en ropa interior!

— Sting… para. — mascullaba ella entre dientes.

— ¡Vamos, Lucy!— todos a su alrededor lo observaron—. ¿O acaso eres de esas chicas que están siempre con su periodo menstrual? ¡Es la manera más lógica de explicar lo amargada que eres cada dos de tres días!

Los alumnos comenzaron a reír, ocasionando que la rubia se enrojeciera cual tomate en su mejor época. Frunció los labios y observó a Sting algo suplicante.

— ¡Claro!— continuó sin embargo él—. ¡No pienso decirle a nadie lo que me haces sólo a mí Lucy! Esa lengua no sólo te sirve para hablar… Lo he experimentado en carne propia.

Lo odiaba.

Y odiaba tener que estar escuchando los gritos y silbidos de parte de todos sus compañeros por culpa de que un troll Sting no supiera cuándo dejar de irritarla. ¡Era insoportable! No creía poder aguantar más tiempo sin golpearlo.

Pero pronto descubrió una mejor manera de hacerlo callar.

Hacía casi diez años había conseguido cómo chantajear al "gran Eucliffe", pero nunca hasta ese momento había necesitado usarlo. Su carta de triunfo tenía un solo nombre: Lector.

Sí.

Porque sólo ella sabía que el siempre **_rudo_** Sting Eucliffe, podía ser en exceso tierno y cariñoso, con tan sólo tener a su bello y singular gato frente a él.

Las risas del muchacho cesaron de inmediato, al ver la sonrisa macabra que se formaba en los labios de su rubia favorita. De esas que tienen las mujeres cuando se enteran de algo que puede perjudicar a la enemiga que siempre han odiado.

— ¡Está bien, Sting!— ahora ella elevó el tono de su voz—. ¡Si tanto insistes, puedo ser yo la madre de tu lindo gat—

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el rubio, quizás más guapo de todo el instituto, la estaba besando descaradamente, como si intentara robarle el aliento. Los alaridos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando él empezó a acorralarla contra los casilleros. Minutos después, se dio por vencida, y le correspondió el beso. ¿Qué más daba? Podría romperle el rostro u otro sector del cuerpo en cuanto se separaran.

Pero, de momento, no estaba mal. Nada mal.

¡Demonios!

Besaba jodidamente bien. Sentía que su lengua intrépida, recorría cada sector de su boca. Y el hecho de que jugara con un mechón de su cabello, se le hacía increíblemente tierno. Sin contar que, la forma tan varonil de cómo llevaba el uniforme, hacía mucho tiempo la estaba sacando de quicio. ¡Era irremediablemente sexy!

Pero, a fin de cuentas, en mucho tiempo, no habían cambiado demasiado.

Ella seguía siendo la misma niña tonta, que se preocupaba por lo popular que se había vuelto **_su_** Sting con las chicas. Él seguía siendo el mismo niño orgulloso e inmaduro, que no pensaba siquiera en admitir lo enamorado que estaba de Lucy, y lo mucho que le gustaba cuando cuidaban de Lector **_juntos_**, como una familia.

Pero, sobre todo, seguían siendo **_tercos_**.

**_Muy_** tercos.

Porque ninguno pensaba obedecer al corazón, y finalmente decidir olvidar sus diferencias, y estar juntos. No. Ellos estaban tan aferrados, cada uno a **_su_** ideología, que no podrían aceptar el hecho de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¡Eucliffe, Heartfilia!

El maestro Gildarts los había atrapado _in fraganti. _Se separaron jadeantes, para recibir la mirada entre molesta y burlona de su profesor de Historia.

Sting sonrió. A Lucy le estaba por dar un ataque.

— ¡Directo a la rectoría, ahora! No saldrán hasta que decidamos su castigo.

Y la rubia quería matarlo.

Quizás ese jueves no podría ir a ver a Lector, después de todo.

Definitivamente, debían dejar de ser tan **_tercos_**.

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**¿Y...? :D**

**Un poco corto, lo sé. u.u Me hubiera gustado escribir más de ellos. Pero hasta aquí llegó mi inspiración.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Adoro a Sting, es taaaaan endemoniadamente sexy. Me pasa con él lo mismo que con Loke. O sea, es una forma de decir: "Natsu, es ahora o nunca. Te la van a robar si no actuas" XDD**

**Agradezco inmensamente a quienes se molestaron en leer. De verdad. No se olviden de decirme si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal, !ustedes saben! :3**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Les mando un beso enorme, y un Sting semi-desnudo para todas XDDD**

**Matta-ne!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
